Dalton Hospital
by Olive Malik
Summary: Hospital!AU Just a cute little Niff drabble.


Nick sighs and runs a hand through his already messy, brown hair. It had been a long night at the hospital, and it had been especially hard without a new assistant nurse to replace his old one that had quit. Not that she was so great, in fact she had a habit of talking too much and too loudly, but the help was nice. It was early in the morning. The storm outside hadn't let up for hours, making it seem unlikely that he would be arriving home anytime soon. So he had decided to stay in his office.

Nick wasn't a big fan of fluorescent lighting so he kept a few fake candles on his desk to illuminate the room. He laid his head on his desk and ran a finger along the plastic. It was calming in a strange way. After a few moments of pure silence the door to his office swung open, but he didn't look up. The bright light from the hallway streamed in and the stranger flicked on the lights. Nick groaned.

"Can you come back later? I'm off duty."

"Sorry Dr. Duval, I'm your new assistant nurse." Nick snapped his head upwards to see a beautiful blond man in a nurse uniform. He stared into his startling blue eyes for a second before sitting up straight and clearing his throat, trying not to seem as flustered as he was.

"Ahem, wonderful. What's your name?" Nick used his hands to absentmindedly smooth out his coat.

"Jeff Sterling," the boy grinned. He had a nice smile.

"A great name," Nick declared and stood up to reach out his hand,"Welcome aboard. Would you rather I call you Nurse Sterling or Nurse Jeff?"

"Oh. Well... Nurse Jeff is fine," Jeff blushed as he shook Nick's hand with a grip that was soft but firm. "Anything you need right now sir?"

"No. No, thank you. You're off for the night, Jeff. Go get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Jeff turned and left slowly, closing the door behind him. The light from the hallway slowly diminished until Nick sat in the nearly dark room, alone once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nurse Jeff, scalpel!" Nick reached out and Jeff handed him the correct tool. Nick was surprised and pleased to find that he and Jeff worked quite well as a team no matter what they were doing. After a few doubleshifts and emergency surgeries they had become best friends. Today was important because they had completed their first ever 7 hour surgery together.

Now they sat in the hall, too tired to walk all the way back to Nick's office but awake enough to find an empty hallway to sit in. "You did good Jeff." Nick smiles and leans over to nudge the nurse's side.

"You're the doctor," Jeff laughs. He rests his head on Nick's shoulder. The quiet is a wonderful break from the tense and overly loud surgery room they spent so many hours in. "I'm so tired," he whines and looks up at Nick with puppy eyes. "Will you get me a cup of coffee?" Nick shakes his head.

"No. Then I'd have to get up and leave you. Who would you lean on then?"

"The wall," Jeff tries. Nick snorts.

"Yeah, I'd love to watch you start to fall asleep and then fall flat on your face." Jeff fake pouts and attempts to not smile, but Nick can tell he's failing by the way the corners of his mouth quiver.

"The wall is a great thing and you shouldn't diss it like that," Jeff says snottily before they burst out laughing together. When it subsides Jeff sits up and his face turns serious. "Nicky would you ever see me outside of work?" Nick cocks his head curiously as if to encourage his friend to continue. "Um I do a gig for this café. I play guitar and I sing."

Nick's eyes widen, not only because he's amazed, but also because he's surprised. "But Jeff when do you even have time for that?" Jeff shrugs.

"When they let me off for a few days. It happens here and there."

"Okay, I'll come, but only if you let me sit in the front." Jeff grins and claps excitedly like a little kid.

"Yay," he hops up, pulls Nick to his feet, and starts doing a little victory dance with him. "This is gonna be so fun. I can't wait, I always sing..." Jeff rambles on, but Nick gets caught up in the way Jeff's blue eyes get brighter when he talks about his loves and the way he uses his hands to speak. "Nick, Nicky, what's wrong?" The doctor startles and nods dazedly. "Oh, nothing. You just seem really passionate about your music, i like that."

Jeff grins and says lightly, "Well thank you."

"You wanna go get some coffee then?" Nick finally says.

"Yeah, okay," Jeff wraps his arms around Nick and they start walking towards the break room together.

* * *

So this isn't very good, but I wanted to post it. Thank you for reading! Requests go inthe reviews ;) xoxo


End file.
